As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional sunshade assembly is generally disposed inside of a vehicle door 9. The vehicle door 9 has a window frame 91 and a vehicle window 900 mounted to and movable relative to the window frame 91. The window frame 91 has a top portion 911 over the vehicle window 900. The conventional sunshade assembly can cover an opening defined by the window frame 91, and includes a sunshade mechanism 81 and a control mechanism 82 connected to the sunshade mechanism 81.
The sunshade mechanism 81 includes a casing 811 with an opening 810, a curtain 812 disposed in the casing 811 in a windable manner, and a rod member 813 mounted on an end portion of the curtain 812 and exposed outside of the opening 810. The control mechanism 82 includes a drive unit 821 disposed in proximity to the casing 811, and a transmission rod 822 driven by the drive unit 821 so to be movable relative to the drive unit 821. The transmission rod 822 is vertically fixed to the rod member 813. The drive unit 821 may be an electrical motor or a resilient mechanical member that is capable of storing a resilient force and driving upward and downward movements of the transmission rod 822.
In actual use, the transmission rod 822 is driven to be moved together with the rod member 813, such that the curtain 812 is moved together with the rod member 813 between an extended state and a retracted state. When driven to reach the top portion 911 of the window frame 91, the rod member 813 will abut against the top portion 911 in an oblique manner since the top portion 911 generally has an oblique configuration. Besides, since the rod member 813 and the transmission rod 822 are fixedly connected to each other, the transmission rod 822 is forced to be deformed so as to make the rod member 813 conformably abut against the top portion 911.
Therefore, in order to cover the opening defined by the window frame 91, the drive unit 821 tends to be loaded excessively so as to compensate for resistance resulting from an oblique movement of the rod member 813. The service life of the drive unit 821 is thus shortened. Additionally, repetitive deformation of the transmission rod 822 also tends to shorten the service life thereof. Hence, the service life of the entire conventional sunshade assembly is reduced.